Sweet as Caramel
by Amelia MereGod'Schonovifzch
Summary: [R27]/ "...sepertinya caramel esspreso itu tidak terlalu buruk..."/ Happy Birthday Reborn! [10/13] Sawada Tsunayoshi! [10/14] / #HappyReading!


Haii~! Ameru balik lagi, hoho /plakk/

Fic ini, khusus saya buat, untuk merayakan ulangtahun _hitman_ tersekseh kita xD dan VONGOLA JUUDAIME kitaa \ xD / monggo, _a word_ dong!

Reborn : hanya berharap ini bukan fic absurd.

Ameru : bu-bukan, kok! Ini cuma…fic…_fluff_..mungkin… /garuk2 kpala/

Tsuna : anoo, Ameru-san, kuharap ini bukan salah satu yg aneh2 lagi… /aura membunuh menguar/

Ameru : /telen ludah/ yaah, bukan, kok! Berani jamin!

R27 : (gayakin..) …

Ameru : hah! Sudahlah! Saya harap kalian suka! _Jaa ne_!

R27 : selamat menikmati!

.

.

**SWEET AS CARAMEL**

**Genre : Romance/family/friendship**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : R27 [dedicated for their birthdays]**

**Setting : semi-AU, after Arcobaleno arc in manga /maybe/**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**fluffless**_**, semi-OOC, alur ga menentu, bahasa ancur, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN! AND ALSO SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!**

**LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

—**10/13/2014 and 10/14/2014—**

**.**

_Kau itu…mengalahkan manisnya gula…_

.

Setahun selepas konflik Arcobaleno, _the cursed babies_ kini kembali pada wujud semula dan melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Hari-hari yang kacau akibat kemunculan Bermuda pun kini telah musnah. Hari kembali damai. Tidak ada lagi pertempuran darah—untuk sementara ini—dan tidak ada lagi konflik internal. Semua saling membangun kehidupan masing-masing kedepan.

Begitu juga dengan _hitman_ nomor satu kita, Reborn.

Kembali pada wujud dewasanya, ia kembali menjadi seorang _hitman_ yang handal seperti yang sudah disandangnya sejak lama. Hanya saja, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Jepang. Membunuh waktu senggang di Jepang. Sepertinya, pria Italia ini telah nyaman dengan segalanya tentang Jepang.

Terutama dia.

.

Ketika bertamu ke Negeri Sakura itu, Reborn sering menginap di rumah Tsuna. Tidak sering memang, namun cukup lama Reborn bertandang disana. Nana bilang tak apa, lagipula, Reborn sudah Nana anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Mana boleh mengusir keluarga sendiri.

Reborn juga mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Tsuna—walau dengan cara yang bisa dibilang tidak manusiawi. Katanya, ini untuk latihan menjadi _boss_ mafia Vongola. Persetan dengan itu, hubungan Reborn dan Tsuna tidak hanya sebatas _tutor_-murid. Mungkin setingkat dengan kakak dan adik.

Itu bagi Tsuna. Reborn menanggapnya lain.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terbangun dihari Minggu musim semi, rasanya nyaman. Udara belum terlalu panas, tapi tidak terlalu dingin. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, memamerkan kecantikan abadi yang dianugerahkan Yang Maha Kuasa. Burung-burung berorkestra dengan menakjubkan. Pentas seni alam yang tak mungkin terlewat dipagi hari.<p>

Selesai berbenah diri, Reborn turun dari tangga. Agaknya masih sedikit mengantuk, ia menguap sejenak. Menyusuri tangga, ia baru menyadari. Sepi, bahkan terlalu sepi. Biasanya akan terdengar suara Nana memasak didapur, atau celotehan berisik dari si _sapi bodoh_ dan teman-temannya.

Tapi ini terlalu sepi.

_Mungkin maman ketiduran. Ia pasti lelah._ Itu yang sempat terbesit dalam otak _genius_ Reborn.

Menyusuri dapur, yang Reborn temui adalah kekosongan. Hening mengudara dilangit-langit dapur, membuat suasana dingin. Reborn mulai membenarkan teorinya tadi. Berjalan, ia menuju rak atas dan membukanya, mencari sesuatu.

Dikeluarkannya benda yang ia cari, cangkir. Lalu dibukanya bungkus kopi bubuk yang terletak tak jauh dari rak mencuci. Ia nyalakan mesin pembuat kopinya, lalu bersandar pada tembok dingin dapur seraya menunggu kopinya siap. Ia juga memasukkan dua potong roti kedalam mesin toaster. Jangan tanya kopi apa yang Reborn buat, sudah pasti dan tak perlu dibahas.

**TAP**

Telinga tajam Reborn menangkap suara. Suaranya tak jauh berasal dari tangga. Ada seseorang tengah turun, apa itu si sapi bodoh? Ataukah Nana? Atau—

"Eng..Reborn..?"

—_Vongola Decimo_ tercinta kita.

Reborn menghela napas singkat, "Dame-Tsuna, tidak usah mengagetkan." Tutur Reborn dingin. Tsuna yang masih setengah mengantuk mengucek matanya, lalu menguap, "Huaah.., bukan salahku…" Katanya. Dibalas dengusan Reborn.

"Kau sedang apa, Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna—penasaran.

"Kepo, dame-Tsuna.." Balas Reborn. Tsuna mengerucutkan bibir—kesal.

"Hmp, aku 'kan cuma bertanya, " Reborn terkekeh, Tsuna nampak seperti anak perempuan, "Aku mau mandi dulu.." Lalu Tsuna berjalan kearah kamar mandi, menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

**TING**

Um, kopi buatan Reborn sudah jadi. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi dari arah _toaster_. Sarapan Reborn sudah siap. Menatanya dimeja, tiba-tiba kelereng hitam Reborn menangkap sebuah botol asing disudut dapur. Cukup mencolok diantara botol-botol garam dan bumbu masak. _Eye-catching_.

Diambilnya botol itu, lalu dilihat.

_Caramel_.

Sejak kapan Nana membeli _caramel_ cair?

Reborn balik menatap cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Selama ini, Reborn selalu meminum minuman bekafein itu tanpa manisan, _espresso_ yang pahit yang menunjukkan kesan dewasa. Entah mengapa, melihat botol _caramel_ cair ini—

Seringai tercetak diwajah Reborn.

"Yah, sekali-kali saja."

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia merasakan perutnya mulai berbunyi. Enthalah, <em>kaa-san<em>-nya belum bangun, berarti sarapan belum dibuatkan. Mungkin Tsuna akan menggoreng telur dan membuat _toast_.

Sekelabat Tsuna mencium bau enak dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat ia berjalan melewati dapur dan menemukan Reborn tengah menyesap _espresso _didampingi dengan dua potong _toast_. Air liur Tsuna terbit sudah.

"Kau minum kopi pagi-pagi?" Itulah yang Tsuna ucapkan pertama kali, sambil berjalan melewati meja makan, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Rebon, "Pagi-pagi sudah minum minuman pahit.."

"…" Reborn masih khusyuk menyesap kopinya. Mengabaikan Tsuna.

"…hei Reborn kau dengar aku?"

"…"

"Hei—"

"Rasanya..tidak pahit." Gumaman keluar dari mulut Reborn, namun masih dapat ditangkap telinga Tsuna.

"Tentu saja _espresso_ itu rasanya pahit, kau ini—"

"Sungguh. Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak, " Nada Tsuna naik, terkesan menantang, "Kau tahu _espresso_ yang kau minum itu pahit. Aku sudah mera—"

**CUP**

"…"

Reborn menyirengai puas. Puas, membungkam Tsuna dan membuatnya terdiam salah tingkah. Lalu perlahan, Tsuna mulai menjilat bibirnya, merasakan apa yang ditinggalkan Reborn.

"….manis…"

"Tentu saja, dame-Tsuna. Ini _caramel_."

"E—"

**CUP**

"Sudahlah, kau berisik."

Tsuna memberengut kesal, dengan semburat merah masih tercetak halus dipipi putihnya.

.

.

**[OMAKE]**

* * *

><p>"Kalian tadi akrab sekali…sedang membicarakan apa..?" Nana mengoper telur goreng pada Tsuna. Agaknya sang <em>burnette<em> salah tingkah. Reborn menyirengai diujung.

"T—Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, _kaa-san_!"

"Um…benarkah?"

"Iya!"

* * *

><p><em>Caramel.., cairan manis berwarna coklat. Ada rasa hangus ketika kau memakannya. Namun setelah rasa hangus itu, rasa manis akan datang menghampiri. Kau itu, mirip dengan caramel. Coklat, dan kau manis..<em>

* * *

><p>"…sepertinya <em>caramel espresso <em>tidak buruk juga.."

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Ngebut :'D dapet 980+ words, ini apa :'D garuk2 kpala/ fluff gagal :'D gagal :'D gagal...gal...gal.. /bergema/

Gatau dapet ide dari mana, saat tengah semedi memikikan utk ultah R27, malah yang keluar caramel. Dan tadi sempet mendet ditengah karena ilang konsep :'D

Btw, trimakasih udh membaca :'D akhir2 ini fandom KHR sepi, yaa.., kita ramein lagi, yuk! /bawa bom/

btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN (YESTERDAY LOL) AND TSUNAYOSHI! R27 SELALU DIHATI! /kena shot/ /kena XXBurner/

_Yosh_! Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!


End file.
